(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a spray head kitchen faucet, and more particularly, to one provided with an extension for the spray head to be separately pulled out for use to facilitate washing to clean the kitchen sink set or the kitchen.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Single handle kitchen faucet generally available in the market is usually used in modem kitchen, particularly in well-developed countries including Japan, USA and those in Europe. However, its spout delivers only one mode of water as that from an ordinary stem faucet and fails to deliver the water jet effectively to clean the kitchen or areas other than the sink, thus to significantly offset the efficacy of the kitchen faucet.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a kitchen faucet with a spray head for the kitchen faucet to be more practical in the kitchen. To achieve the purpose, a guide and a diverter adapted with a cartridge are provided to control the tap water entering into the faucet to be delivered out of the spout either in jet or in sprinkle mode depending on the pressure applied to the handle.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.